Big Time Big Bro
by CarlosIsAmaZAYN
Summary: Carlos big bro is vissiting them..guess what happens when he comes..would Carlos impress his big bro?  plz read my story is my 1st one and sorry 4 the short summary.
1. SURPRISE!

BIG TIME BIG BRO

**hey guys this is my very 1st story i'll post more chapters if you like my story.**

**and AINSWORTH DUNCAN III your stories are awesome ! plz guys don't be rude with me cuz remember 1st im very exited!**

**disclaimer : i just own the plot and the OC'S in here...now to the story...**

It was a sunny day on L.A as always... at PalmWoods there you can see everyone enyoying their day.

You can see Carlos and Logan relaxing at the pool, James flirting on some new girl, and Kendall with Jo talking about who knows what.

Everything was normal as usual...

Then Katie came to the pool.

guys moms calling you ! Katie said.

ok. The 4 guys yelled from their respective places.

(AT 2J)

Mom Katie said you need to tell us something,Kendall said closing the door behind him.

Everyone cheerfully sat on the orange sofa.

Carlos sweetie I got this call from your mom that said that your bro..nick is coming,Mrs. Knight said.

suddenly Carlos eyes widened and he almost faint but Kendall hold him up.

Honey whats wrong? asked.

nothing,Carlos said running upstairs,then Kendall,Logan and James followed the latino.

Dude whats wrong ? Kendall asked.

nothing ok nothing Carlos said angrily.

Carlos you don't have to be so rude with said

Sorry guys its that...suddenly Carlos kept in silence before he could finish his sentence.

C'mon you can tell us everything,Logan said

OK it's Nick..Carlos said

NICK,Whats wrong with him? James asked curiously.

I always tried to make him feel proud of me,but is just that I...I can't ,I'm stupid and how can he be proud of said almost crying.

STUPID! YOU'RE NOT STUPID!,The 3 taller boys said.

What makes you feel that way ? The green eyed brunnet said.

Well nobody takes me serious,I have no girlfriend,and everybody says I'm said.

Carlitos...Logan was cut off because Carlos runned-away.

(AT POOL)

I have a plan, Carlos said to himself, I can pretend to have a girlfriend to impress my Bro...but who it would be ?

hmm... Jo ..no she is dating Kendall,Camille..no way she is dating Logan...I know The Jennifers would never hang with me...

Carlos was sad,Cuz he couldn't find the perfect girl, but then...

He saw a girl,black,long,wavy hair,big dark eyes,white was wearing a blue t-shirt,shorts,and black converse.

His mouth was wide ,suddenly the girl arrived and said hi! and Carlos was tongue-tied so he just nodded, then she left to the lobby.

**that was my 1st chapter ..do you like it ? review plz!**

**-BTR CARLOS LOVER**


	2. The Girl

**A.N: Sorry guys!, I know I haven't updated sooner, but anyways thanks to the ones that reviewed my story, it means so much!**

**DISCLAIMER: i just own the OC's in here and the plot.**

*CARLOS *

She came where I was and said Hello, I couldn't talk, so i just nodded, and then she left to the lobby.

I ran to reach her, luckily I reached her.

'' Hey! My Name is Carlos''. I said smiling.

''Nice to meet you, I'm Anna'' .She said.

''Nice name, umm... do...do you... uh...have a boyfriend? I asked curiously.

''No''. She answered.

''Oh, well ... I know we just met, but can you help me with something?

''Hmm…yeah, I guess''

''Can you pretend to be *clears troath* my... girlfriend?''

'' Ok, it will help me to be a better actress''

''Well thanks sooo much''

''No problem''. Then she left to her now apartment.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

*2J*still CARLOS P.O.V*

I entered the room so happily.

''Buddy where the hell were you? '' Kendall asked.

''Somewhere'' I said.

''MAN we were so freaking worried!'' James said.

''You didn't have to worry''. I said taking a bottle from the fridge.

''Guys I have to go ''. I said closing the door behind me.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

*Anna's Apartment*Carlos P.O.V*

I knocked the door, and Anna opened it.

''Hey! '' I said.

''Hi!''. She said.

''Are you ready for tomorrow?''. I asked.

Then she stopped smiling and said:

''Carlos I'm so so sorry, but I can't help you tomorrow''. She said worried.

''But why?''

''My grandma is visiting me and she got a huge cold, so I have to take care of her''.

''Oh, well hmm… anyways thanks for trying.''

''No problem''.

-0-0-0-0

*2K*

''Hey!''.

I...did I just heard...

**A.N:**

**I know, it is a super short chapter.**

**I'm sorry, but anyways hope you like it.**

**Please don't hate me!**

**BTW, I couldn't update 'cuz the freaking document wasn't compatible!**

**-KISSES**

**-BTR CARLOS LOVER**


End file.
